The Warrior Chronicles
by elitheenchanter
Summary: When Differ Abbey is in danger, what will Arathorn do?
1. Default Chapter

1 The Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 1- Destiny Calls  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: To Battle!  
  
The Differ Abbey is a unique place. Home to diverse races you would find men, elves, dwarf, and many other creatures. It is a fairly large place walled by large sandstone bricks. It is usually a peaceful place, but when trouble is brewing the habitants of Differ Abbey can be roused and then, then you would not want to be foes with this Abbey.  
  
This was such a time. A great army of goblins and trolls was on the prowl and tormenting allies and neighbors of the Differ Abbey. The Abbey would not be discovered and was at no risk of being in the path of the army of evil, but this Abbey was not one to watch friends being raided and killed.  
  
So the Abbot of the Differ Abbey, a wise and seasoned elf named Circus, called up a war council.  
  
"I want any creature old enough to ride a horse and yield a sword!" roared Circus to the crowd gathered before him. "We are needed on the Eastern Plains where the war is hot. Are friends are dying each day! Let the old and women stay behind to raise their children, but I want all men capable enough to arms! We ride at sun's first light tomorrow."  
  
As the crowd started to disperse, the dwarf lady Ruckul crept up to Circus.  
  
"My lord, may I have a word with you?" Ruckul asked in her gentle, shy voice.  
  
"Ahh, yes Ruckul, what do you wish?" Circus replied.  
  
"I wish to fight in the battle," she said, seeming more confident in herself now. "I am as good with an axe as any dwarf and strong as an ox. I may be a lady, but I feel like it is my destiny to fight in this war."  
  
"Even though it troubles me to see you in the dangers of battle, I will not say no to one more warrior. I grant your request!"  
  
"Thank you my lord," Ruckul said very excited.  
  
The next day, gathered in the courtyards of the Abby, a great cavalry was gathered. The men were anxious, and they could taste the beginning of war. Even though these people preferred peace, they were great warriors. Most carried axe and sword, however, some would carry bow and arrow. Then out of his great hall stepped Circus.  
  
"I have appointed Arafang to lead you in battle," he said in his battle-solemn voice. "I wish to come with you, great warriors of this abbey, but I must care to my duties her at the Abbey."  
  
Arafang then stepped forward, "I shall lead you to victory, my dear warriors!" A great cheer followed this announcement from the gathered crowd.  
  
Arafang, son of Aramir, was a great warrior and a former ranger. He had fought in many battles, and won many. But at the Gates of Hothrama (a dwarven mine), Minostro, a black sorcerer, overtook Arafang and his band. Arafang was mortally wounded, but not killed. He crawled through the harsh environment, living off of insects and stagnant pools of water, until finally he came to a little glade of trees. On the breech of starvation, he gave up hope. Then Dardiel, and elf lady, found him and took him to Differ Abbey, where Circus's amazing healing power brought Arafang to complete health. Circus immediately noticed Arafang's strength and power. He appointed him as head of any battle or war that the Abbey may fight in.  
  
Then, as one giant mass, the army of Differ Abbey rushed out the gates and onto war. They approached the mountain range of Dorthandor. As they came to the foot of the mountains, Arafang called his council together.  
  
As, the men gathered, Arafang started his proposition.  
  
"My most trusted friends, I know we are all tired and wearisome," he said, "I have devised a way to shorten our path by some extent, you all know the Dorthandor mountains, and that they stretch on for a great distance. We could go over them, around them, or through them… I propose we go through it."  
  
"But the only way through would be the Pass of Dorthomir!" Skill, a young general cried.  
  
"Yesss, the Pass of Dorthomir bad, we would dieses!" Snig said in his snakelike voice.  
  
"Yes, I know of the peril and death there. "Arafang said, growing excited. "But I know what lies there in the depths of the Pass. Gnomes! They are cold-blooded killers! They will kill unknowing visitors and then steal their valuables!"  
  
"Exactly!" yelled another general. "That is why we must not go there!  
  
"Yes, but I know how to conquer these miniature fiends!" Arafang continued. "I have been through the Pass, it is gruesome, treacherous, and frightful! But I know the way to prevail over the gnomes. They are horrified of fire. Set blazes too many torches and carry fire arrows, and they will scatter! With this strategy, we can't go wrong!"  
  
As the generals heard this, they murmured in agreement. They all trusted in their commander's knowledge. All accept one, the doubtful Snig. Snig had always envied Arafang's power. He wanted to command the army.  
  
"Ssss, this is not good, we all dieses from Arafang's ssstupidity!" Snig whispered to himself as the generals started to disperse.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Pass  
  
As the group approached the Pass, the men and generals alike were getting anxious, and even frightened. The mass of men came to the entrance to the Pass, and Arafang halted them.  
  
"Men, I do not know what you have heard of the Pass of Dorthomir. It is a very frightening and terrible place. But worry not! I will guide you through. We will enter tonight. Before we journey in, I wish you to light as many torches as you have. Archers, douse your arrows in oil. I will explain the rest before we depart into the Pass." 


	2. To Battle!

1 The Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 1- Destiny Calls  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: To Battle!  
  
The Differ Abbey is a unique place. Home to diverse races you would find men, elves, dwarf, and many other creatures. It is a fairly large place walled by large sandstone bricks. It is usually a peaceful place, but when trouble is brewing the habitants of Differ Abbey can be roused and then, then you would not want to be foes with this Abbey.  
  
This was such a time. A great army of goblins and trolls was on the prowl and tormenting allies and neighbors of the Differ Abbey. The Abbey would not be discovered and was at no risk of being in the path of the army of evil, but this Abbey was not one to watch friends being raided and killed.  
  
So the Abbot of the Differ Abbey, a wise and seasoned elf named Circus, called up a war council.  
  
"I want any creature old enough to ride a horse and yield a sword!" roared Circus to the crowd gathered before him. "We are needed on the Eastern Plains where the war is hot. Are friends are dying each day! Let the old and women stay behind to raise their children, but I want all men capable enough to arms! We ride at sun's first light tomorrow."  
  
As the crowd started to disperse, the dwarf lady Ruckul crept up to Circus.  
  
"My lord, may I have a word with you?" Ruckul asked in her gentle, shy voice.  
  
"Ahh, yes Ruckul, what do you wish?" Circus replied.  
  
"I wish to fight in the battle," she said, seeming more confident in herself now. "I am as good with an axe as any dwarf and strong as an ox. I may be a lady, but I feel like it is my destiny to fight in this war."  
  
"Even though it troubles me to see you in the dangers of battle, I will not say no to one more warrior. I grant your request!"  
  
"Thank you my lord," Ruckul said very excited.  
  
The next day, gathered in the courtyards of the Abby, a great cavalry was gathered. The men were anxious, and they could taste the beginning of war. Even though these people preferred peace, they were great warriors. Most carried axe and sword, however, some would carry bow and arrow. Then out of his great hall stepped Circus.  
  
"I have appointed Arafang to lead you in battle," he said in his battle-solemn voice. "I wish to come with you, great warriors of this abbey, but I must care to my duties her at the Abbey."  
  
Arafang then stepped forward, "I shall lead you to victory, my dear warriors!" A great cheer followed this announcement from the gathered crowd.  
  
Arafang, son of Aramir, was a great warrior and a former ranger. He had fought in many battles, and won many. But at the Gates of Hothrama (a dwarven mine), Minostro, a black sorcerer, overtook Arafang and his band. Arafang was mortally wounded, but not killed. He crawled through the harsh environment, living off of insects and stagnant pools of water, until finally he came to a little glade of trees. On the breech of starvation, he gave up hope. Then Dardiel, and elf lady, found him and took him to Differ Abbey, where Circus's amazing healing power brought Arafang to complete health. Circus immediately noticed Arafang's strength and power. He appointed him as head of any battle or war that the Abbey may fight in.  
  
Then, as one giant mass, the army of Differ Abbey rushed out the gates and onto war. They approached the mountain range of Dorthandor. As they came to the foot of the mountains, Arafang called his council together.  
  
As, the men gathered, Arafang started his proposition.  
  
"My most trusted friends, I know we are all tired and wearisome," he said, "I have devised a way to shorten our path by some extent, you all know the Dorthandor mountains, and that they stretch on for a great distance. We could go over them, around them, or through them… I propose we go through it."  
  
"But the only way through would be the Pass of Dorthomir!" Skill, a young general cried.  
  
"Yesss, the Pass of Dorthomir bad, we would dieses!" Snig said in his snakelike voice.  
  
"Yes, I know of the peril and death there. "Arafang said, growing excited. "But I know what lies there in the depths of the Pass. Gnomes! They are cold-blooded killers! They will kill unknowing visitors and then steal their valuables!"  
  
"Exactly!" yelled another general. "That is why we must not go there!  
  
"Yes, but I know how to conquer these miniature fiends!" Arafang continued. "I have been through the Pass, it is gruesome, treacherous, and frightful! But I know the way to prevail over the gnomes. They are horrified of fire. Set blazes too many torches and carry fire arrows, and they will scatter! With this strategy, we can't go wrong!"  
  
As the generals heard this, they murmured in agreement. They all trusted in their commander's knowledge. All accept one, the doubtful Snig. Snig had always envied Arafang's power. He wanted to command the army.  
  
"Ssss, this is not good, we all dieses from Arafang's ssstupidity!" Snig whispered to himself as the generals started to disperse.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Pass  
  
As the group approached the Pass, the men and generals alike were getting anxious, and even frightened. The mass of men came to the entrance to the Pass, and Arafang halted them.  
  
"Men, I do not know what you have heard of the Pass of Dorthomir. It is a very frightening and terrible place. But worry not! I will guide you through. We will enter tonight. Before we journey in, I wish you to light as many torches as you have. Archers, douse your arrows in oil. I will explain the rest before we depart into the Pass." 


End file.
